


На стороне силы

by Owl_Boo



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo/pseuds/Owl_Boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идущий путем Силы не совершает ошибок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На стороне силы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: ~Danu~
> 
> Фик написан 10 лет назад. Сейчас я только сняла его с полки, сократила на треть и отредактировала.
> 
> Предупреждения:  
> 1\. Приличная часть текста — это комментарии к ключевым сценам эпизодов IV–VI. Для понимания написанного, увы, требуется представлять, что же там на самом деле происходило, поскольку я обозначала все показанные в фильмах события штрих-пунктиром.  
> 2\. Фик создан из чистого упрямства, и причина его появления - глубокое недовольство философией, положенной в основу вселенной ЗВ (говорят, правда, что я спорю не с каноном, а с фаноном). Так что будьте осторожны: текст содержит псевдофилософскую риторику.

1.  
Неумолимый, словно время, он шел коридорами Звезды Смерти размеренно, как часы. Он был страшен, и его боялись. Из всего, что он мог когда-то назвать своим, с ним осталась лишь Сила. И ничего, кроме Силы.

— …Не пытайтесь запугать нас мрачными сказками, Лорд Вейдер. Этот древний бессмысленный культ, к которому вы, очевидно, питаете слабость, отчего-то не помог вам узнать точное расположение базы повстанцев.

— Ваше неверие мне неприятно.

Железные пальцы сомкнулись в кулак, и капитан Мотти захрипел, хватаясь руками за горло.

Темная сторона Силы — вовсе не буйство эмоций. Для Дарта Вейдера, лорда ситхов, Сила означала тотальный контроль. Стопроцентную уверенность в настоящем и будущем. Двадцать лет он не знал вероятностей, вариантов и шансов, двадцать лет жил вне политики, вне интриг. На темной стороне существовали лишь средства и цели. И Сила, которая всегда находила кратчайший путь.

Лицо Мотти потемнело, натужный хрип оборвался.

— Вейдер, отпустите его!  
— Как вам будет угодно.

Он дорого заплатил за эту уверенность, за неколебимое знание, каким будет завтрашний день. Темная сторона излечила все страхи, разом покончив с мучениями молодого джедая Скайуокера. Он не ведал поражений, не боялся провалов, не мучился глухими предчувствиями наказания или смерти. Вечное беспокойство его генералов вызывало досаду. Их мелкие опасения никогда не сбывались, однако они продолжали терзаться сомнениями.  
Тупые служаки не верили, что идущий путем Силы не совершает ошибок.

2.  
— Сэр, мы захватили грузовоз, который только что появился в этой планетарной системе. На борту никого нет — похоже, команда оставила судно сразу же после старта.

И тотчас же… да?.. нет?.. все-таки да?.. он уловил какое-то движение, легкое волнение в Силе; крошечный тремор разбежался, словно рябь по воде, и у этого беспокойства обнаружился запах, странно знакомый…  
Или он слишком давно не чувствовал Силу. Чужую Силу — так близко.

— Поисковую команду на борт. Перетряхните все, разберите корабль по винтикам. Ищите!  
— Есть, сэр.

Позже он понял, что поддаться зову было ошибкой, но он шел по следу, чувствуя Силу противника, как хищник ощущает биение пульса будущей жертвы. Ненависть к врагу, жажда встречи, азарт предстоящего боя — эмоции пьянили, и Вейдер позволил им вести себя.  
И вот они встретились: Оби-Ван Кеноби, бывший Учитель, и Дарт Вейдер, давно повзрослевший ученик.  
Вейдер знал, что превосходит в Силе старого мастера. Он был спокоен — почти спокоен — и не мог сдержать торжества. Круг замкнулся. Сейбер Кеноби, ясный голубой луч — сейбер, который искалечил когда-то юного ситха, — должен погаснуть навеки.  
Они кружили по небольшому помещению, словно в незапамятные времена по тренировочному залу. Каждому шагу в бою, каждому движению меча Вейдера научил Оби-Ван. Вот только Сила, которая переполняла Вейдера, Сила, которой горел его меч, была иной. Темной.  
— Ты не сможешь победить меня, Дарт. Если ты нанесешь удар, я стану только сильнее. Много сильнее, чем ты способен вообразить.

Он не понял тогда этой реплики. Блеф, решил он, не более. Сейберы гудели, наполняя воздух запахом грозы. И Вейдеру хотелось, чтобы бой продолжался долго, бессмысленно долго. Сколько лет он не скрещивал меч с достойным противником.  
Конец наступил внезапно. Вдалеке звеневшая перестрелка вдруг выкатилась прямо под ноги: двое парней, неуемная принцесса Лейя и вуки на миг отвлекли Оби-Вана, он обернулся… странная улыбка скользнула по лицу… и сейбер темного лорда расчертил его надвое. Вейдер ожидал — надеялся! — увидеть изуродованное тело Учителя, последнее, самое верное свидетельство своего триумфа. Но Оби-Ван исчез. К ногам упал лишь аккуратно разрезанный плащ.

3.  
— База повстанцев появится в полной видимости через тридцать минут.

Вейдер не отрывал взгляд от экранов. Наконец-то он их отыскал. Звезда Смерти величественно плыла по орбите — пятым спутником огромной планеты в погоне за спутником номер четыре.

Через полчаса он превратит его в пыль. И всех этих горе-сопротивленцев следом. Принцессу. Мальчишку — как его там? — Люка. Хана, контрабандиста, зачем-то сунувшегося в большую войну. Такие люди вызывали у него холодную ярость — вот ведь, всегда отыщется идиот, который попрет с бластером против дестройера.

Кстати про Люка. Неплохо бы посмотреть, что там раскопали его служаки.

Как выяснилось, мальчишка вырос на Татуине. Туда же по воле случая занесло некоего полоумного Бена — как раз в те годы, когда потерялся след Оби-Вана. Семья Люка по случайному стечению обстоятельств стала хозяевами дроидов принцессы Лейи. Наконец, с Ханом Соло и Люк, и Лейя тоже пересеклись совершенно случайно.

Вейдер в пятый раз перечитал строки отчета, и в пятый раз сердце больно стукнуло в ребра. Он почти забыл, что у него есть сердце. Скайуокер. Фамилия Люка — Скайуокер. Мальчик, владеющий Силой… с Татуина… выросший рядом с Оби-Ваном… Таких случайностей не бывает. Не может быть. А значит, это не случайность.  
Вейдер боялся понять, что именно это значит.

— Мы насчитали тридцать кораблей, лорд Вейдер. Они так малы, что мы не можем навести на них турболазеры.  
— Будем уничтожать их один за другим. Команды тай-истребителей — к бою.

Притяжение Силы — как запах крови, сигнал, который может услышать лишь тот, кому ведом этот запутанный код. Мальчишка был там, на одном из крестокрылов.  
Вейдер обернулся к своим офицерам:  
— Полетите со мной.

В тесной кабине он чувствовал себя значительно спокойнее. И цель была близко — совсем рядом. Люк.  
Он шел к нему, один за другим уничтожая легкие повстанческие корабли. Он впитывал его эмоции; слышал, как азарт боя сменился тревогой, как ненависть и отчаяние затопили мальчишку, когда смертоносный луч Вейдера настиг одного из его ведомых. Как в этом ребенке проснулась Сила.

— База повстанцев в зоне досягаемости.

Ну вот и все. Поймав крестокрыл Люка в прицел, Вейдер нажал на гашетку…  
И его правый ведомый вспыхнул белым огнем.  
Да что это? Кто посмел?..  
А левый уже надрывался в наушнике комлинка: «Осторожно! Осторожно!».

Лишь когда минуту спустя Звезда Смерти вспыхнула, словно ярчайшая сверхновая, и точками у горизонта безмятежно черкнули небо истребитель Люка и плоское блюдце грузовоза «Сокол Тысячелетия», Вейдер осознал, что же произошло.  
Люк Скайуокер, наделенный Силой сопляк, взорвал боевую станцию, подобную которой доселе не создавала Империя. Его собственный сын, которого он едва не убил. Оставшийся в живых лишь потому, что наглый контрабандист Соло ни с того ни с сего решил ввязаться в чужую драку.  
Император будет в ярости.

4.  
Одно из самых ценных умений адептов Силы — умение ждать. Затаившись в засаде. Заживо похоронив себя в холодных залах информационных центров, на капитанских мостиках дозорных кораблей, на исследовательских станциях дальних планет. Уйдя в изгнание и забвение. День за днем выполняя тысячи рутинных дел. Наблюдая перемещение силовых полей. Ждать того мига, когда Сила развернется, словно пружина, и позволит единым прыжком достичь цели.  
Учителя всегда указывали Энакину Скайуокеру на его пагубное нетерпение. Юный джедай ждать не умел. Способности ситха Вейдера оказались в этом смысле получше. Но сейчас даже Дарт Сидиус, Император Палпатин, чувствовал его лихорадочное желание нестись за сотни парсеков к окраинам галактики, прочесывая планету за планетой в поисках горстки повстанцев.

Голограмма появилась, едва он переступил порог собственной каюты. Вейдер склонил голову.

— Что вам угодно, мой повелитель?  
— Я чувствую серьезные возмущения в Силе.  
— Я тоже почувствовал их.  
— У нас появился новый враг — Люк Скайуокер.  
Вейдер умел контролировать себя. Особенно когда разговаривал с Императором.  
— Да, мой повелитель.  
— Есть все основания полагать, что он — сын Энакина Скайуокера.  
Очень хотелось спросить, каковы эти основания. Он промолчал.  
— Я чувствую в нем великую Силу. Он не должен стать джедаем.  
О нет, — про себя усмехнулся Вейдер. А вслух сказал: — Если мы сможем его обратить, у нас появится могущественный союзник.  
— Да, ты прав. Из него получится прекрасный помощник. Я бы поговорил с ним сам…  
— Мой повелитель, он присоединится к нам или умрет.  
Преклонив колени, Вейдер подумал, что все складывается не так уж плохо. Во всяком случае, пока.

После неудачи на ледяной планете, когда корабли Альянса сумели пробиться сквозь кольцо имперских судов, а Люк опять ускользнул от мрачного ситха, поддержка Палпатина пришлась как нельзя более кстати.  
Император поможет ему с Люком, положит конец этой чрезмерно затянувшейся, наскучившей игре. Конец томительному ожиданию, поискам среди позабытых миров, конец сомнениям, которых он не знал столько лет… И сны перестанут донимать его — ненавистные сны.

То была одна из странностей последних недель. Сон, целительная темная пустота, в которую он проваливался, когда позволял себе отдых, предала его. Теперь его донимали яркие и пугающие видения. Ему снились пески Татуина, снились джедаи, храм на Корусканте и сады на Набу; снились мать, Квай-Гон и Падме; и просыпаясь, он каждый раз испытывал ужас. Это были не его сны; сны Дарта Вейдера не посещали его никогда. Это были красивые и безмятежные сны Энакина Скайуокера. Более всех мучили ощущения: краски пейзажей, ветер на лице и в волосах, прикосновения кожи к траве и песку — тысячи удовольствий, недоступных железной кукле, в которую он превратился.  
…Благодаря Оби-Вану. Смерть Учителя сделала прежнюю ненависть ненасытной и горькой. Теперь, когда свершилась долгожданная месть, Вейдер чувствовал, что обманут. Учитель не умер; он ушел туда, где бывший ученик его уже не настигнет. Возможно, действительно стал еще сильнее. Он ловко увернулся от наказания, смиренно приняв на себя последний удар темного лорда. За один прощальный взгляд, который Оби-Ван бросил на Люка, а затем на самого Вейдера, взгляд, в котором читались и насмешка, и вызов, взгляд человека, понимавшего, что присутствует при первой встрече отца и сына, Вейдер хотел разорвать Кеноби на куски. Но и этому желанию не суждено было сбыться.  
Вейдер покинул каюту и отправился в рекреационную камеру.

5.  
Дроид помог ему освободиться от костюма и принялся за свою обычную работу — инъекции, стимуляция мышечной ткани, лечение кожных покровов… Лорд ситхов прикрыл глаза и расслабился.  
«Есть все основания полагать, что это сын Энакина Скайуокера…»  
Раньше у Палпатина как будто не было подобных оснований. Вейдер всегда считал, что ребенок погиб вместе с матерью. Значит, его обманули? И она успела дать жизнь сыну? Его сыну?  
С другой стороны, Люк Скайуокер, быть может, вовсе не его ребенок. Предположим, Оби-Ван отыскал на Татуине чувствительного к Силе малыша и воспитал его… как живое оружие против Вейдера.  
Знает ли Люк, кто его отец? Рассказал ли Оби-Ван мальчишке правду — всю правду — или ограничился лишь той частью, которая наилучшим образом служила интересам джедая?

…Нет, так не пойдет.  
Он успокоил сердцебиение, сосредоточился на дыхании и вскоре задремал.

На этот раз кругом была вода. Она стекала с волос по лицу, заливала глаза, чавкала в ботинках — где-то внизу, в густой траве, опутывавшей ноги; ладони были мокрые и грязные, рубашка прилипла к телу, плащ намок и казался немыслимо тяжелым, но они все шли и шли по бескрайнему тропическому лесу под нескончаемым дождем, спина Оби-Вана маячила впереди, и каждый раз, когда Энакин хотел взмолиться: «Учитель, давайте остановимся, у меня нет больше сил!», он представлял себе, как Кеноби, не оборачиваясь, ответит ему: «Сила не может иссякнуть, падаван, ты просто ленишься». И в тот благословенный миг, когда, взойдя на небольшой холмик, Учитель остановился, обернулся и сказал «Привал!», Энакин упал на землю, запрокинув голову, дождевая вода катилась по его лицу, как слезы, а может, это и были слезы, ведь он был еще очень мал, ноги гудели, и так надоел этот дождь, но он был счастлив просто лежать в траве, глотать эту воду и чувствовать, как мир вокруг них вращается в круговороте вечной изменчивой жизни…

Вейдер проснулся, не понимая, где он и что с ним.  
Медицинский дроид, похожий на огромного богомола, продолжал свои загадочные манипуляции.  
Что толку, подумал Вейдер. Они лечат меня двадцать лет без малейшего результата. Такое ощущение, что это тело только позавчера вытащили с Мустафара… Дарту Вейдеру оно, возможно, и подходит, а вот Энакину Скайуокеру, который видит мои сны, наверняка захотелось бы чего-нибудь получше.  
Вейдер усмехнулся этой нелепой мысли. Только спросонья сознание порождает такие путаные и абсурдные конструкции. Энакина больше нет. Светлый джедай или темный ситх, но он давно погиб… давно погиб.

А вот программу рекреации действительно…

— Лорд Вейдер, наемник Боба Фетт отследил траекторию «Сокола» и утверждает, что ему известна цель их пути.  
— Подготовьте мой шаттл. Я вылетаю.

6.  
Он сидел во главе стола в большом и светлом банкетном зале. Дверь открылась, и на пороге появились Хан, Лейя и вуки.  
Хан еще успел, закрыв собой Лейю, выхватить бластер и выстрелить. Неплохая реакция, отметил Вейдер почти уважительно. Впрочем, он легко отвел смертоносные лучи и обезоружил Хана с помощью Силы.  
Затем церемонным жестом обвел накрытый стол и произнес:  
— Буду счастлив, если вы присоединитесь ко мне за обедом.

Он наслаждался этой минутой. Для полноты ощущений не хватало Люка… Впрочем, Вейдер знал: Люк придет к нему сам.  
Пока же рядом была Лейя. Девчонка с темными глазами и забавной прической, взбалмошная принцесса; от нее — он отчетливо чувствовал это теперь — тоже исходит Сила. Нет, не оформившаяся зрелая Сила воина-джедая, который умеет ею управлять. Скорее, поток, свободный и ненаправленный. Наверное, нечто подобное ощущал Квай-Гон, когда разговаривал с маленьким Энни на Татуине три десятка лет назад… Вейдер качнул головой, отгоняя постороннюю мысль.

Двадцать лет он носился по всей галактике, но почему-то именно сейчас встретил Люка и Лейю, этих чувствительных к Силе детей. Чем же на самом деле так обеспокоен Император? Мысль о том, что Сидиус знает про Люка, но не подозревает о Лейе, странно дразнила его.

А еще Вейдер думал о Хане. Это были неудобные и неприятные мысли. Хан принадлежал к тому промежуточному миру нормальных людей, который по-хорошему не был знаком ни джедаю Скайуокеру, ни ситху Вейдеру. В том мире обитали любимые женщины Энакина, мать и Амидала, но Хан Соло определенно не был женщиной. Не был он и одним из тысяч и тысяч неприметных слабых существ, которые работали ради процветания Империи или отдавали за нее свои жизни, которых Вейдер встречал повсюду и мимо которых проходил, не замечая.  
Мир, в котором не было Хана, генерировал Силу и подчинялся Силе. С появлением Хана вселенная неожиданно превратилась в игорный дом, и рядом со всемогущей Силой появился лихой и непредсказуемый Случай.  
Хану везло. Нет, Вейдер прекрасно понимал, что кроме везения в этот компот затесалось множество иных составляющих, например, смелость, наглость, отличная реакция… Но грош была бы им всем цена, если бы случай каждый раз не улыбался этому парню широкой улыбкой на сто сорок два зуба.  
Концепция мира по-ситхски, да и по-джедайски, не знала такой величины, как случай. Не признавала ее. Поэтому каждую выходку Соло Вейдер воспринимал как личное оскорбление. Никто — и сам Хан в том числе — не взялся бы предположить, что в принципе может — совершенно случайно — произойти в каждый следующий момент. Но, в отличие от Вейдера, Хан подсознательно ждал этого случая и умел им воспользоваться.  
И в результате, скажем, ошвартовать «Сокол» на слепом пятне дестройера «Мститель».

Чем отчетливее чувствовал Вейдер приближение Люка, тем больший дискомфорт ощущал. По странной причине он не был готов к этой встрече.  
Еще до конца не поверив в то, что у него есть сын, Вейдер хотел бы для начала убедиться, что Люк — действительно его ребенок. Просто посмотреть на него. Почувствовать его в Силе. Услышать его голос.  
Отчего-то — впервые за много лет — он ни в чем не был уверен.

— Лорд Вейдер, корабль-крестокрыл запрашивает разрешение на посадку.  
— Разрешите посадку и проследите за тем, чтобы Скайуокер нашел дорогу сюда.

7.  
Ожидание выдалось напряженным и тягостным.  
Лязг двери внизу.  
Шипение лифта.  
Наконец-то.

— Наши судьбы связаны, Скайуокер. Даже Оби-Ван знал это.  
— Нет!

Вот уже полминуты Вейдер Силой отрывал от стен и швырял в Люка трубы, приборные панели и тумбы с оборудованием. Наконец какой-то тяжелый предмет сбил молокососа с ног, следующий вышиб стекло и открыл дорогу сильному току воздуха. Обессиленного Люка вынесло прочь.  
Вейдер подумал было, что это конец. Но мальчишка вновь появился на пороге. И снова его Сила зажгла яркий голубой сейбер.  
Еще несколько минут — и Вейдер начал теснить его не на шутку, к узкому мостику с перилами, зависшему над бездной.

— Ты проиграл. Сопротивляться дальше бесполезно. Ты ведь не хочешь погибнуть той же глупой смертью, что и Оби-Ван?  
В ответ Люк яростно крутанулся вправо и обрушил меч на Вейдера. Защита выдержала, но боль прошила плечо; Вейдер дернулся и наконец почувствовал злость. Бой все больше превращался в смертельный танец, где партнеры зависели друг от друга, и каждый удар, каждое движение делали их ближе. Оттесняя Люка, Вейдер работал сейбером с невероятной скоростью, которую мальчишка уже не мог выдержать. Не успев отбить очередной удар, Люк раскрылся, и красный луч, скользнув по широкой дуге, настиг его. Отрубленная кисть правой руки — вместе с мечом — полетела в бездонную шахту. Люк страшно закричал, и Вейдера захлестнула волна гнева и боли. Сын! — почувствовал он. — Это в самом деле мой сын.

— Я не хочу добивать тебя. Пойдем со мной, и я закончу твое обучение. Объединив усилия, мы прекратим войну и наведем порядок в галактике.  
— Я никогда не пойду с тобой!  
Безмозглый упрямец. Он едва держался на ногах, он смертельно устал, Сила пульсировала в нем неровными толчками, но синие глаза горели прежним огнем.  
— Ты не понимаешь всего могущества темной стороны. Оби-Ван никогда не рассказывал, что стало с твоим отцом?  
— Он сказал мне достаточно. Ты убил моего отца.  
— Нет. Я — твой отец.  
В ответ Люк взглянул на него с ужасом, с неприкрытой ненавистью, и Вейдер впервые почувствовал, как это неприятно, когда тебя ненавидят.  
— Люк! — он впервые назвал сына по имени. — Только ты сможешь уничтожить Императора. Пойдем со мной, и мы будем править галактикой, мы вдвоем, отец и сын. Для тебя это единственный путь.  
Но Люк не внял этим словам, как не увидел протянутой руки. Лицо его вдруг просветлело, он улыбнулся. Вейдер с опозданием понял, что про «единственный путь» было сказано зря; все так же улыбаясь, Люк выпрямился и шагнул вниз.  
В бессилии проводив сына взглядом, лорд ситхов развернулся и направился к посадочным площадкам. Ему срочно требовался шаттл.

Он слышал, как Люк звал на помощь. Мучаясь болью, одиночеством, безысходностью, он кричал так, что у Вейдера ныли виски. Люк звал Бена. Из всех, кого он мог припомнить в этот момент, он звал Оби-Вана. Вейдера охватила слепая ярость.  
— Бен… Бен… — шептал Люк где-то рядом. И совсем тихо: — Лейя!.. Ты слышишь меня, Лейя?  
Она услышала. И пришла ему на помощь, буквально выкрав Люка из-под носа родного отца. Вейдер опять остался ни с чем.

8.  
Дверь рекреационной камеры с шипением закрылась. Вейдер тяжело опустился в кресло. Дроид уже был рядом, ощупывал тонкими пальцами поврежденное плечо. Ситх побери этого железного урода… Быстрый укол, и телесная боль утихла. Душевная, впрочем, никуда не исчезла — тяжелым камнем лежала в груди. Если бы он дышал сам, боль сделала бы дыхание рваным, похожим на злой, неуместный плач. Но легкие, движимые электрическим разрядом, разворачивались и опадали ровно, словно ничего не произошло. Да и что в самом деле произошло? Вейдер узнал, что у него действительно есть сын. Правда, сын предпочел прыгнуть в шахту реактора, а не остаться с ним. И корчась от боли, звал на помощь какого-то джедайского учителя, давно мертвого, и безмозглую девчонку. И в миг, когда, казалось, он смирился с поражением и почти шагнул навстречу отцу, эта самая девчонка вывела корабль в гиперпространство. Корабль, заметьте, с заранее отключенным гипердвигателем!.. Хорошо хоть, Соло не было на борту. Вечно эти трое… в лодке… не считая Чубакки…  
Ситхи, как же он был зол. Каждый из этой веселой троицы в отдельности мог джедая вывести из терпения, но они действовали сообща. И вечно, рискуя жизнью, помогали друг другу. То Хан, спасая Люка, лез в бой с двумя истребителями Империи. То Люк несся сломя голову на выручку этой паре влюбленных идиотов. Теперь Лейя приняла на борт полумертвого Люка, едва не сорвавшегося в свободный полет в Облачном городе. И проделывали они все эти номера, абсолютно игнорируя Вейдера.  
Он привык, что его ненавидят. Ненависть отводила ему особое место в сердцах людей. Ненавидя, они боролись с ним, ненавидя, они умирали. Они проклинали, и проклятия обрушивались на их собственные дома. Темная сторона Силы прекрасно знала эти пути.  
Но Лейя, Хан и Люк… его отрицали. Он просто исчезал под их взглядами — и это было немыслимо. Вызывающе. Подрывало устои мира, в котором жил Вейдер. И он чувствовал себя неуверенно. Впервые за многие годы он стал уязвим. Причину этой неожиданной уязвимости звали Люк. Сын. Который от него отвернулся…  
Вейдер зарычал от бессилия.  
Бесстрастный дроид на секунду застыл, затем продолжил свои манипуляции.

Чтобы успокоиться, лорд ситхов вспомнил об Императоре.  
Долгие годы Вейдер был связан лишь со своим наставником и находил это положение вполне естественным. В нем была своя прелесть. Сладость. Безопасность. Долгие годы он зависел только от Палпатина, которому в достаточной степени доверял. В конце концов, именно Палпатин спас ему жизнь, отыскав обезображенного полумертвого ситха на Мустафаре. Именно Палпатин сделал эту жизнь вполне сносной, снабдив его защитным костюмом и маской — они навсегда стали телом и лицом Дарта Вейдера.  
Что же до Люка — он еще вернется. Теперь, зная, кто его настоящий отец, он будет слышать его зов по всей галактике. И не сможет противиться этому зову. А когда он придет — когда он придет, Палпатин объяснит ему все, что не смог объяснить сам Вейдер. О да.

9.  
… Ему снилась война. Высадка десанта, молниеносное наступление, захват опорных пунктов, разгром противника. Вот где он научился не считаться с потерями. Клоны гибли сотнями, тысячами, а на место погибших вставали новые, неотличимые — те же белые шлемы, те же стандартные бластеры. И он — джедай, недавно посвященный в рыцари, в длиннополом плаще, со световым мечом в руке — вел их за собой. Часто он был впереди, силовыми щитами ограждая от шквального огня и их, и себя. Часто они прикрывали его, давая время на передышку и на отход. Клоны следовали нехитрому правилу: рыцарь-джедай важнее всего. Они защищали его любой ценой. Они без колебаний умирали, чтобы он остался в живых. Энакин научился принимать эти жертвы как должное.  
Их корпус сражался под командованием Оби-Вана. Кеноби был прекрасным стратегом — но еще и превосходным бойцом. Казалось, Сила слушалась его как равного. Лишь намного позже бывший падаван понял, что Оби-Ван относится к своим офицерам-клонам как к настоящим друзьям. Он дрался за них так же, как они за него, и ради них был готов рисковать жизнью, стоившей, по мнению Энакина, куда дороже, чем жизни миллиона серийных солдат.  
Ну конечно, Оби-Ван, герой клонических войн! Он был самым правильным, самым смелым и самым честным, он любил все человечество. Особенно выделял молодого Скайуокера — что выяснилось на Мустафаре, когда он четвертовал собственного ученика и бросил подыхать у моря кипящей лавы.

Дарт Вейдер открыл глаза и уставился на склонившегося над ним медицинского дроида.  
Скосил взгляд влево, на монитор. «Подождите, идут завершающие процедуры. Стабилизация. Консервация. Снятие побочных эффектов. Подождите…»  
Ах да. Он же хотел покопаться в программах реабилитации.

— Лорд Вейдер! Император хочет срочно связаться с вами.

На этот раз Палпатин решил обсудить планы постройки новой Звезды Смерти. Чем бы ни закончились попытки обратить Люка на темную сторону, по галактике разгуливал огромный повстанческий флот, день ото дня становившийся все сильнее. Императору требовалось оружие устрашения. Разносить непокорные планеты в пыль определенно было удобнее и дешевле, чем вылавливать недовольных в городах с миллиардным населением, содержать огромную сеть шпионов и полицейских, кормить немыслимую армию. Но чем дольше Вейдер слушал Палпатина, тем больше ему казалось, что сама идея создания Звезды Смерти продиктована страхом. Император боится — с легким удивлением понял Вейдер. А Звезда нужна, чтобы ему крепче спалось…  
В общем, приказ был прост: перерыть архивы, поднимая всю документацию по предыдущему проекту, собрать рабочую группу, провести первую серию расчетов. Все это срочно.  
Сам же Император отбывал из столицы в поездку по дальним форпостам галактики. Дипломатия прежде всего.

10.  
Вейдер провел в секретных архивах и на совещаниях почти две недели. Работа продвигалась медленно. Специалистов не хватало, потому что элита всегда вызывала подозрения Палпатина, а значит, ее потихоньку истребляли тайные службы. Вейдер заваливал математиков расчетами и чертежами предыдущего проекта, но они лишь качали головами: не то, не то, не то. Порой ему казалось, что это хорошо организованный саботаж. Однако даже угрозы не помогали. Люди упрямились и требовали исходных данных, весовых параметров, общего объема вооружения, предельных значений скорости… И он снова отправлялся в архивы, доступ куда был открыт лишь ему.  
Как-то ночью — впрочем, за бронированными дверями архива, как в космосе, не было ни ночи, ни дня, — просматривая данные по снаряженной массе предыдущей станции, он наткнулся на полную номенклатуру оборудования собственной каюты. Койки, рундуки, стулья, голо-передатчик; он листал огромный список, порой удивленно спотыкаясь на строках: а это что такое? а этого почему не помню? и где оно могло поместиться?.. Отдельный файл содержал описание рекреационной камеры и был куда длиннее. Изучив перекрестные ссылки, Вейдер выяснил, какой медицинский дроид его обслуживал, какой компьютер диагностировал состояние, какие лекарственные препараты хранились в многочисленных холодильниках. А вот, собственно, и история болезни, и программы реабилитации, в которые он давно хотел заглянуть.  
«Строго секретно».  
Вейдер принялся за чтение.  
Компьютеры знали о нем куда больше, чем он сам выучил бы за всю жизнь. Полагаясь на какие-то обрывочные данные, они восстановили картину его биологического здоровья до катастрофы на Мустафаре. И исходя из этого, принялись лечить его после. Поначалу все у них шло неплохо. Вейдер пролистывал скучные отчеты дроидов о построении моделей и последующей реконструкции конечностей, о регенерации кожи, о вживлении аппарата искусственного дыхания. Так, стоп — а это что такое? Очень бодрый рапорт о том, что рост легочной ткани идет нормально, и пациент сможет вернуться к естественному дыханию в ближайшие пару месяцев. Дата? Примерно месяц с момента поступления на лечение. Неплохо. Что же им помешало?.. Следующий рапорт — сожженная роговица глаз. Регенерация в течение месяца. Да ведь он до сих пор не может открывать глаза без защиты дольше, чем на пару минут! Он перелистнул еще несколько страниц, все сильнее недоумевая. Пока не наткнулся на очень короткую, аккуратную, бесстрастную запись. Об изменениях в программе лечения и замене всех процессов, способствующих регенерации, на процессы, стабилизирующие и консервирующие системы организма на безопасной для пациента стадии. Иными словами, в какой-то момент Дарта Вейдера перестали лечить и сосредоточились на поддержании в некотором, промежуточном между здоровьем и смертью, состоянии.  
Кто? Почему?  
Он лихорадочно перерывал архив в поисках ответа. Результаты исследований. Заключения врачей. Странно, но ни один человек никогда не осматривал его. И никто, в силу этого, не принимал решений о его лечении. Однако дроиды выполнили чей-то приказ. Чей же?  
Пост восемнадцать. Он уже знал этот номер. Пациент поста восемнадцать — это он сам. Журнал посещений. Во всех графах только одно имя — Палпатин. Больше никто не приходил посидеть возле его койки — хотя тогда это еще была бактовая ванна — справиться о состоянии здоровья и покивать, держа в руках последние сводки. Каким там числом был датирован рапорт? Четырнадцатым. Записи в журнале короткие, на пару фраз. Тринадцатого Император провел у Вейдера час. Четырнадцатого… Четырнадцатого — два с половиной. И лаконичная приписка: приняты изменения в программе реабилитации.  
Несколько секунд Вейдер глядел в монитор, словно не понимая, что это значит. Он не верил, не мог заставить себя поверить. Палпатин? Сам Палпатин? Но почему?..  
Страх, — сам себе ответил Вейдер. Император нуждался в союзнике, но ослабленный союзник был даже лучше, чем сильный. Он ведь ситх, он знал, что рано или поздно ученик должен уничтожить учителя и занять его место. Благодаря Мустафару Палпатин получил преданного ученика — к тому же слишком слабого, чтобы выступить против могучего учителя. Неплохо сработано, Император…

Вейдера переполняла ярость. Вновь его провели, разыграли, словно пешку в большой игре. Кто-то в очередной раз воспользовался его удобным положением на шахматной доске, чтобы потом подставить под удар в особенно удачной комбинации… Республика, Империя — не все ли равно? Ситх или джедай, он был нужен обеим лишь как ступень на пути к победе. Джедаи толкнули его к Палпатину. А Палпатин оставил калекой, потому что калека куда более управляем и безопасен для хозяина. Стиснув кулаки, он метался по тесной комнатушке архива. Обманули! Использовали! Провели как мальчишку!.. Сколько унижения и позора, о которых он даже не подозревал. Он почти не снимая таскал тяжеленный костюм с дыхательным аппаратом, он покорно выносил сотни инъекций и все это время был благодарен своему спасителю за то, что живет и дышит! А спаситель хладнокровно выбирал, как сделать его жизнь невыносимее, а дыхание тяжелее!  
О Сила, каким же он был идиотом…  
Сила… Конечно, всем им требовалась его Сила. Немыслимое количество мидихлориан в крови — в его крови — вот что было ставкой в игре Света и Тьмы. Они дрались за то, чтобы заполучить его на свою сторону, так как это определяло исход битвы. И они не доверяли ему — никогда до конца не доверяли ему.  
А ведь Палпатин ни за что не справился бы со всем этим без меня, — неожиданно спокойно подумал Вейдер. Джедаи бы обошлись, а вот он — нет. Он политик, он медленно готовил появление Империи, но ему требовался железный кулак. Чтобы уничтожить джедаев. Разбить недругов. Подавить недовольство простых обывателей. Нужен был тюремщик. Полицейский. Каратель. Фигура, наводящая ужас. И в этом качестве я ему прекрасно подошел…

Вейдер нажал кнопку вызова дежурного офицера:  
— Сообщите рабочей группе, сегодняшнее заседание отменяется. Собираемся завтра в обычное время.  
И он вновь обратился к архиву.  
На этот раз его интерес вызвали вопросы программирования медицинских дроидов.

11.  
— Отключить силовое поле. Катера сопровождения в квадрат двадцать два. Подготовить посадочную площадку в главном доке.

На станции Звезда Смерти 2, строительство которой наконец входило в завершающую стадию, Вейдер торчал уже второй месяц. Командовал здесь мофф Джерджеррод, тупица и трус. Прибытие Императора ожидалось с минуты на минуту, и растущий страх командующего станцией Вейдер ощущал рядом с собой как сильный неприятный запах.

Император сошел по трапу. Джерджеррод и Вейдер почтительно преклонили колени в приветствии.  
— Встань, мой друг, — тихо проговорил Палпатин, обращаясь к Вейдеру.  
Тот медленно поднялся и двинулся вдоль парадного строя штурмовиков вслед за Императором.  
— Строительство будет завершено в срок.  
— Ты хорошо поработал. И сейчас наверняка захочешь вернуться к поискам юного Скайуокера.  
— Да, повелитель.  
— Наберись терпения, друг мой. Очень скоро он сам найдет тебя. И тогда ты приведешь его ко мне. Он стал сильным. Лишь вместе сможем мы обратить его на темную сторону Силы.  
— Как вам будет угодно.  
— Все будет в точности так, как я и предвидел.  
И Палпатин тихо рассмеялся собственным мыслям.

Час спустя Вейдер вернулся к себе. Хотел бы он знать, что задумала эта хитрая лиса, Император. Вполне возможно, он собирается обратить Люка на темную сторону, а затем уничтожить Вейдера. С завершением строительства второй Звезды Смерти острая необходимость в палаче отпадет, а Люк, наверное, будет славным учеником. Вейдер стиснул зубы. Право же, стоит обзаводиться отпрысками! Только ленивый не пытается натравить на тебя собственного сына.  
Вейдер снял шлем, ослабил замки надоевшего костюма. Порой он находил забавной игру в самого себя, которую по инерции и необходимости продолжал вести. Впрочем, перестав быть системой жизнеобеспечения, костюм все больше превращался в неудобный тесный футляр — с какой радостью он бы расстался с ним! Если бы.  
Рано.  
Но так хотелось успеть.

Восстановительные процессы поначалу продвигались удручающе медленно. Немолодое тело сопротивлялось лечению. Отказывали внутренние органы, привыкшие потреблять очищенные витаминные комплексы и питательные вещества в строго дозированных количествах. Мышцы, долгие годы тонизируемые лишь электрическими импульсами, были близки к атрофии. Под внешней стабильностью «законсервированных» процессов все эти годы продолжался распад.  
Вейдер не сразу догадался, что невозможно с помощью электроники устранить повреждения, этой же электроникой созданные. Но однажды в минуту отчаяния ему пришла простая идея помогать выздоровлению приложением Силы. В пору учебы у джедаев он почти не касался вопросов целительства, и теперь приходилось постигать всю премудрость практически с нуля, руководствуясь собственными ощущениями и обрывочными, чудом сохранившимися данными. Лечить тело ситха методами светлой стороны — прием не самый ортодоксальный, но по большому счету ему было все равно. Лишь бы эти методы работали. А они работали. Через три месяца он уже мог дышать. Через четыре — принимать душ. И полугода не прошло, как он почти полностью восстановил зрение. А к моменту, когда понадобилось лично прилететь на Звезду Смерти, чтобы на месте курировать завершение работ, он уже мог смотреть на себя в зеркало. Отражение сверкало синими глазами, которые он все еще не воспринимал как свои. Волосы отросли до короткого падаванского ежика, губы вспомнили, как артикулировать звуки. Разумеется, на месте самых страшных ожогов остались темные шрамы, а протезы не могли заменить полноценные конечности (костно-мышечная система в сочетании с нервными волокнами регенерации не поддавалась), но в целом он ощущал себя значительно приятнее, чем, скажем, пару лет назад. Значительно сильнее.  
Правда, теперь он лишился покоя.  
Отчаянно хотелось знать, что на уме у Палпатина. Успеть предупредить удар. Или ударить первым. Но пока он был не готов.

Минувшие месяцы приучили его к одиночеству. Былая преданность Палпатину обернулась ненавистью. Люк тоже был для него потерян — Вейдер знал, что время упущено, и теперь мальчишка стал настоящим джедаем. Джедаев он ненавидел еще сильнее. Кроме того, оба они — и Люк, и Палпатин — намеревались рано или поздно убить Вейдера. Оставалось надеяться, что они не успеют сговориться у него за спиной.

А еще он хотел закончить одно маленькое абстрактное исследование. Пожалуй, это была просто прихоть. Побывав за свою долгую жизнь и на светлой, и на темной стороне, Вейдер наелся их прелестей, и в сущности, вопросы взаимоотношений света и тьмы его совершенно не волновали. Сам он являл собой странный философский казус, поскольку в данный момент ненавидел тьму и пытался вернуть себе физическое здоровье посредством света, но ненавидел и свет, и с помощью тьмы всячески с ним боролся.  
Тем не менее, один любопытный вопрос не давал ему покоя, и он хотел, пока не настали тяжелые времена, отыскать ответ. Просто так, ради ощущения завершенности.

12.  
— Это шаттл «Тайдириум», просим отключить защитное поле.

А это действительно Люк, — понял Вейдер. Повстанцы готовят удар. Люк и — кажется — Лейя. Возможно — чем ситх не шутит — там и вуки с Ханом за компанию. Красочный рассказ о том, как Хана вызволили из лап Джаббы Хатта, уже давно поведал ему один из шпионов. Значит, началось…  
— Пропускайте. Я разберусь с ними сам.

— Сообщение с планеты, сэр.  
Перестрелка… погоня… похоже, эта компания совершенно не умеет работать тихо — на секретной-то миссии!.. Состав группы описывали приблизительно, но Вейдеру не требовалось напрягаться, он угадал верно. Все та же троица плюс вуки. И два дроида.  
— Сэр, им удалось скрыться. Патруль успел задержать дроида серии Р2.  
Вейдер на секунду задумался.  
— Что ж, пускай будет дроид.

Р2 попискивал и мигал красной лампочкой. Ситх, до чего знакомые ощущения. Вейдер внимательно посмотрел на него. Дроид определенно чувствовал себя на борту весьма комфортно. Более того, у него, похоже, были здесь какие-то дела. Р2 отыскал компьютерную розетку и подключился к корабельной сети.  
Через секунду монитор у Вейдера на столе ожил.  
— Приветствую тебя, Энакин Скайукер.  
Вейдер вздрогнул. Нечто похожее на страх прогулялось холодными ступнями вниз по позвоночнику.  
— Откуда ты знаешь это имя, Р2?  
— Помню.  
Курсор мигал в конце написанной строки, и Вейдер чувствовал, что сердце его колотится в том же ритме.  
— И что же ты помнишь, Р2? — Вейдер прикрыл глаза и снял маску.  
Единственное, в чем он был совершенно уверен, — дроиды не умеют врать.

13.  
…Зал заседаний Совета на Корусканте освещался закатным солнцем. Трое Магистров сидели спиной к свету, и мальчик почти не видел их лиц.  
— Боишься ты? — спросил Йода.  
— Нет.  
— Ты думаешь о своей матери.  
— Я скучаю.  
— Боишься потерять ее… — голос Йоды мягок, но настойчив.  
— Какое это имеет значение? — огрызнулся мальчик.  
— Огромное. Страх приведет тебя на темную сторону. Страх ведет к гневу, а гнев — к ненависти. Ненависть же порождает страдания.  
— Я не боюсь!  
— Джедай должен быть спокоен, уверен, мудр. В тебе я чувствую страх.  
— Я не боюсь!..

Звонок комлинка вывел Вейдера из забытья. Через пять минут он уже был на посадочной площадке.

— Этот повстанец сдался нам добровольно.  
Люк стоял под охраной двух штурмовиков и выглядел очень спокойным. Значит, Палпатин не ошибся, и он действительно пришел. Сам.

— Император ждет тебя.  
— Я знаю, отец.  
Странное напряжение повисло между ними. Тогда, при первой встрече, Вейдер назвал его сыном, чтобы указать путь на темную сторону. Значит, теперь Люк признал родство, чтобы вернуть отца на светлую.  
— Ты все-таки поверил.  
— Я поверил в то, что Энакин Скайуокер был моим отцом.  
— Это имя ничего не значит для меня.  
— Это твое настоящее имя. Ты просто забыл его. Я знаю, в тебе остался свет. Император не смог истребить его полностью.

Вейдер слишком хорошо понимал, чего хочет Люк. Поколения джедаев стояли у сына за плечом — поколения учителей света. Требовавших от джедая-отступника немедленного признания своих ошибок и деятельной борьбы с темной стороной. Нет, благодарю покорно.  
— Слишком поздно, сын мой. Пойдем. Император покажет тебе подлинную сущность Силы.  
Повисло молчание, и Люк медленно произнес:  
— Значит, мой отец действительно мертв.

Вейдер не предполагал, что будет так больно.

К Звезде Смерти они летели на шаттле втроем: Вейдер, Люк и дроид Р2. Последний скромно притаился в грузовом отсеке, чтобы не попадаться на глаза. Когда двуногие покинули корабль, Р2 съехал по трапу в просторный швартовочный отсек и бесшумно покатил по запутанным коридорам.

14.  
Император сидел на троне, ссутулившись, желтые глаза сверкали из-под капюшона.

— Приветствую тебя, юный Скайуокер. Я ждал твоего прихода.

…Вейдер наблюдал всю сцену словно со стороны. Он знал, что сейчас эти двое вступят в схватку, Палпатин будет искушать Люка, Люк станет сопротивляться, тогда Палпатин прибегнет к шантажу, к угрозам, к лести, и так до тех пор, пока мальчишка не сдастся.  
Или не погибнет. Он заметил в Люке какое-то упрямство…  
Втроем они образовали огромное поле Силы. Темная мешалась со светлой, но это было совершенно неважно — все менее важно. Вейдер чувствовал близость развязки. Жаль, что он еще совсем не готов…

— …и я умру, — горячо говорил Люк. — И вы умрете вместе со мной!  
Палпатин рассмеялся неприятным старческим смехом.  
— Спасения нет, мой юный ученик. Альянс обречен — как и твои друзья. Я вижу, ты смотришь на свой меч — ну же, возьми его и расправься со мной!

Сейбер сверкнул в воздухе — Люк мгновенно активировал его и занес над Императором.  
Не так быстро, мальчик, — подумал Вейдер, скрещивая свой красный луч с его зеленым. — Не здесь. Не сейчас.

Люк начал теснить его, и Вейдер отступил. Эмоции, переполнявшие мальчишку, клубились, словно дым, у него над головой. Пожалуй, он действительно убьет меня, — подумал Вейдер. — И будет у Палпатина новая игрушка…

— Твои мысли выдают тебя, отец. Я чувствую свет в тебе… чувствую твои сомнения.  
— Нет никаких сомнений.  
— Ты не смог убить меня раньше, не сможешь и теперь.  
Вейдер швырнул сейбер, и красный луч в полете перерезал трап, на котором стоял Люк. Мальчишка упал вниз, в темноту.  
Вейдер спрыгнул следом.

Его вела Сила.  
Когда-то давно, еще на Татуине, маленький Энакин часто воображал невидимый поток, который пронизывает его. Тогда он и думать не думал ни о Силе, ни о джедаях, ни тем более о ситхах. Лишь позже, много позже увидел полноводные реки — и сразу понял, на что похожа Сила. В первые годы обучения казалось, что, становясь частью огромной, лениво текущей реки, он делался почти всемогущим. Было ли это знанием или самообманом, он так и не выяснил, а с годами позабыл и само ощущение.  
Джедаи учили о двойственной природе Силы. О темной и светлой ее стороне. Мастера словно проводили черту на земле, говоря: дальше — запретная зона, не пытайтесь проникнуть туда, ибо погибнете. Но запрет — это всегда искушение…

— Ты не можешь прятаться вечно, Люк.  
— Я не стану драться с тобой.  
Вейдер понял — то, что он принимал за упрямство, было на самом деле твердостью. Мальчишка оказался не похож на него.  
Прелесть искушения проходила, когда заветная черта оказывалась за спиной. И на темной стороне ждало все то же, что на светлой, — послушание старшим, тяжелый труд, одиночество.  
Лишь недавно, впустив в себя две стороны Силы одновременно, он вспомнил детские грезы про великую реку. Учителя ошибались. Река — это просто река. У нее есть берега, но никогда не бывает сторон.

— Не упрямься, Люк. Это единственный способ спасти твоих друзей.  
На что тебе надеяться? — хотел крикнуть Вейдер. На случай? Но ты джедай, ты не должен верить в Случай.  
Впрочем, верил Люк скорее в людей. В своих друзей. Они словно были частью его самого, и он знал, что друзья не могут подвести его, как он никогда не подводил их.  
— Ты ведь о них беспокоишься. Особенно… да, о ней…  
Вейдер поймал сына на ускользающей мысли.  
Так вот оно что… Вот почему…  
— …о твоей сестре. Стало быть, у тебя есть сестра.  
А у меня — дочь. Мысли неслись галопом, Вейдер с трудом контролировал собственные эмоции.  
— Неплохо вы ее спрятали. Надо сказать, у меня уже были кое-какие подозрения… а также некоторые планы в ее отношении…  
— Не-ет! — Люк мгновенно активировал сейбер и бросился на отца — бесстрашно, яростно, не давая противнику опомниться под градом ударов.  
И все-таки он меня убьет, — подумал Вейдер. Хотя Палпатину тоже не поздоровится. Неужели я не успею сказать ему, что он воюет с тем, чего нет?..

Вейдер начал ошибаться. Последняя серия ударов заставила его опуститься на колени. Еще удар. Блок. Еще. И еще. Со злобным гудением сейбер Люка обрушился на его руку. Протез послал прощальный сигнал нервным волокнам, и Вейдер задохнулся от боли. Рука отлетела в сторону, меч, кувыркаясь, упал в шахту лифта.  
Ярко-зеленый луч приблизился к самому горлу Вейдера. Он пытался позвать сына, но голос не слушался, а маска скрывала отчаянные гримасы. Сила быстро покидала его.

Словно сквозь туман послышался голос Императора:  
— Отлично. Ненависть придала тебе сил. Соверши же то, что предначертано, и займи место своего отца рядом со мной!  
Да, так и есть, — отстраненно подумал Вейдер. Палпатин просто ждал, когда Люк станет достаточно силен, чтобы уничтожить меня. Ситхов может быть только двое.  
Угасающим сознанием он потянулся к Люку и почувствовал, как гнев снова оставляет мальчишку. Люк отбросил сейбер и отступил.  
— Я не перейду на темную сторону. У вас ничего не выйдет, ваше величество. Как и мой отец, я джедай и останусь верен свету.

И Император не выдержал.  
— Быть по сему… джедай, — прошипел он и вскинул руки. Молнии прошили пространство. Люк упал, скорчившись от боли.  
Вейдер знал, что он не продержится долго.  
Он с трудом поднялся на ноги и встал возле темного лорда. Обезумевший Император бормотал что-то, хохотал в упоении, все новые и новые молнии срывались со скрюченных старческих пальцев. Вейдер тяжело дышал, превозмогая боль и наваливающееся беспамятство. Вокруг плескалась Сила. Ярость Императора — огромный потенциал темной стороны. Вейдер покачал головой. Уставший, изверившийся, давно не джедай и теперь уже точно не ситх, ненавидевший и тех, и других, потому что они учили и использовали его, он со всей ясностью понял, что всю жизнь его учили не тому и использовали не так. Чтобы покончить с этим фарсом сейчас, требовалось лишь немного света. Но света не было в опустошенной душе.

Проходили мгновения, и сквозь хохот Палпатина, сквозь яростный треск молний он вдруг услышал слабый стон.  
— Отец, пожалуйста… помоги…

Ребенок звал его — беспомощный мальчишка. Который до сих пор верил в него. В тебе есть свет, — так, кажется, он говорил? Нет, в Вейдере больше не было света. Зато он был в Люке. Всегда был. И его было много.

— Умри же, юный Скайуокер! — Палпатин обрушился на Люка всей мощью, упиваясь беззащитностью противника, наслаждаясь его страданием.  
Вейдер едва успел освоиться с новым потоком Силы. Он шагнул к Императору и оттащил его от Люка. Молнии не причиняли ему вреда. Большую часть нейтрализовал защитный костюм, остальные отразил мощный силовой щит. Вейдер доволок упирающегося монарха до шахты лифта и сбросил вниз, предварительно свернув ему шею. Иногда протезы бывают полезнее человеческих рук.  
Тело Императора падало долго. Обессиленные, едва живые, Вейдер и Люк провожали его взглядами до тех пор, пока оно не скрылось из виду.

Мощный удар потряс корпус Звезды.  
Вейдер схватился за комлинк.  
— Внимание всем службам: немедленная эвакуация. Корабли флота — отойти за пределы досягаемости флота повстанцев. Р2, где ты? Через три минуты ты нужен мне с результатами расчетов на площадке у шаттла.

Люк смотрел на него с растущим недоумением. Вейдер попробовал улыбнуться — и вспомнил, что маска скрывает лицо.  
— Р2? — спросил Люк. — Ты нашел моего дроида?  
— Это мой дроид, — ответил Вейдер. — Нужно уходить, пока твои друзья не разнесли станцию вдребезги. У нас мало времени.  
Но Люк явно не собирался оставлять дело так.  
— Скажи, отец… Ты… Ты больше не будешь воевать с Альянсом?  
Вейдер вздохнул и снял неудобную маску, несколько секунд наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом.  
— Нет-нет, что ты делаешь? Ты же погибнешь!  
— Непременно, если мы застрянем здесь и дождемся атаки твоих друзей. Они ведь всегда доводят дело до конца.  
Вейдер слишком долго не использовал мимику, и теперь не был уверен, что лицо его выражает именно то, что он чувствует. Впрочем, что это были за чувства, он тоже не очень-то понимал.  
— Подожди. Ты правда теперь на светлой стороне?..  
Пожалуй, это все-таки упрямство, — подумал Вейдер.  
— Последние несколько часов я все пытаюсь сказать тебе, — он заглянул в синие глаза Люка. — У Силы нет и не может быть стороны.  
И, пошатываясь, двинулся прочь, только бросил через плечо:  
— Идем!

15.  
Охваченный паникой персонал станции совершенно не обращал на них внимания. Впрочем, Вейдер тоже немногое замечал по пути. Он чувствовал слабость, у него раскалывалась голова и тупо ныла «отрубленная» рука. Больше всего его сейчас волновал Р2. Успел ли главный компьютер Звезды закончить расчеты, и успеет ли дроид доставить на шаттл эти данные? Вейдер очень не хотел их потерять.

Долгие месяцы выздоровления он медитировал над ощущением реки, у которой нет сторон. Он думал о том, что любовь может быть темной. А ненависть — гореть самым ясным светом. Что в конечном итоге значение имеет не чувство, а поступок. Не отдельный поступок, а их череда. И даже не чувство, не поступок, не цепочка воплощенных решений, а то, чем все это обернется годы и годы спустя... Он медитировал от противного, в отрицательных категориях, вновь и вновь доказывая сам себе, что Сила — не статичное поле. И вдруг однажды понял, что если Сила и впрямь река, то у нее должно быть несколько других любопытных свойств. В частности, направление. Вектор.  
Сила — не стрелка компаса, она не указывает. Она ведет. Несет адепта, словно речная вода. Куда-то — куда нужно ей? Адепту? Или по неведомой результирующей? Вейдер пока не знал. Потому что задумался о другом. У реки есть исток. У Силы должно быть начало. Первопричина. Творец. За всем этим кто-то стоял. И Вейдер хотел бы взглянуть ему в лицо.

Они взбежали по трапу шаттла. Станция уже почти опустела.  
— Р2! — прорычал Вейдер в комлинк. — Р2, где тебя носит?!.  
Словно в ответ в огромном проеме ангара появился маленький дроид.  
— Быстрее! — Вейдер помахал здоровой рукой. — Ну же, давай, я не собираюсь превращаться в поджаренного хатта только потому, что у глупого дроида слишком маленькие колеса!  
Шаттл стартовал через двадцать секунд. Еще через полминуты Звезда вскипела огнем, распадаясь на атомы. Вейдер увидел, как по экрану черкнуло странно знакомое блюдце.  
— О нет! — полупритворно застонал он.  
Люк, уловив ход его мыслей, помотал головой.  
— «Сокол» на этот раз ведет не Хан — он остался внизу, на планете. — Люк с тревогой обернулся к отцу. — Во всяком случае, оставался там, когда я уходил.  
Вейдер ответил на невысказанный вопрос:  
— С твоими друзьями наверняка все в порядке. Кто-то ведь отключил защитное поле.  
А если бы Лейя попала в беду, ты бы почувствовал. И я бы — тоже почувствовал…  
Люк промолчал, пытаясь аккуратно провести шаттл между осколками разбитых кораблей.  
— Р2, — позвал Вейдер. — Ну, что там у тебя?

Как ни странно, он действительно волновался. Возможно, в электронном мозгу дроида сейчас хранился ответ на вопрос, который занимал его так долго.  
Поиски этого ответа уводили Вейдера перекрестными ссылками в самые странные ячейки архива. В какой-то момент он с удивлением узнал, что идея реки не ему первому пришла в голову. Немало было древних религий, описывавших неизвестный Источник Всего Сущего. Потом оказалось, что совершенно независимо от религиозных центров и рядовых адептов Силы той же проблемой вот уже полтысячи лет интересовались астрофизики. Изучая странные возмущения в магнитных и силовых полях, они собрали огромные массивы данных, и только недостаточная мощность компьютеров помешала им получить окончательные результаты. А вот для современных машин все это становилось более чем возможным.  
Вейдер заложил все известные величины в мощнейший расчетный центр Звезды Смерти, как только прибыл на станцию. И сегодня ожидал результата. От которого зависело многое. Честолюбивый и предусмотрительный, Вейдер уже почти подготовил разведывательный поход. Его флот отправится хоть на край Вселенной, чтобы встретиться с неизвестным божеством, олицетворением Силы, или кем он там считал себя, этот источник всеобщих благ и мучений.

Р2 запищал, докладывая об окончании процесса загрузки. Вейдер взглянул на монитор.  
Вверху страницы светился заголовок: «Координаты объекта», а дальше, дальше, дальше и дальше шли цифры. «Энергетический потенциал» — и снова ровные колонки цифр с аккуратно отделенными разрядами словно маршировали по темной поверхности монитора. Завороженный, ошеломленный, Вейдер просматривал страницу за страницей, ожидая, когда же будет конец, и внутренне готовый к тому, что конца этому ответу не будет вовсе.  
Но он наступил. Мощнейший военный компьютер не только получил математический результат, но и сформулировал заключение. Вейдер мгновенно пробежал его глазами… И рассмеялся.

Люк оторвался от приборной панели и вопросительно поднял светлые брови.  
Люк. Потом он сможет объяснить ему. Рассказать. О пути джедая, воина света. О пути ситха, адепта тьмы. О пустоте и одиночестве. Об обмане и самообмане. О том, как это прекрасно — быть живым, быть свободным. Смотреть в глаза сына, который оказался лучше тебя. Беспокоиться о дочери, которой причинил столько зла.  
А сейчас он смеялся. Он хохотал до слез — потому что теперь мог позволить себе хохотать до слез — над собственной глупостью и самоуверенностью. Над трудами тысяч таких же идиотов, как он сам. Над заблуждениями своих учителей. Над чванливым самонадеянным Императором. Он хохотал, ощущая, впервые за много лет, удивительную легкость. Он чувствовал Силу, которая текла через него, словно та река из далекого детства, и, словно тогда, она текла просто так. Больше не требовалось использовать ее во зло или во благо, превращать в световой меч или в энергетический щит.  
Он смеялся над предсказанием, которое позабыл на долгие годы, и о котором напомнил ему маленький космический дроид Р2 — о балансе Силы. Благодаря которому он вырастил себе новые легкие и расправился с Палпатином.  
Он хохотал над тем, как искал Источник Всего Сущего — и над тем, как нашел его, ведь на каждый вопрос рано или поздно должен отыскаться ответ.  
И вот ответ был у него в руках, серьезнейшее заключение серьезнейшего компьютера, абсолютно правдивое — и совершенно бессмысленное.  
«Объект находится одновременно во всех точках пространства и не имеет видимых физических границ; в то же время, он полностью отсутствует в любой из точек пространства. Объект обладает неограниченными энергетическими возможностями, при этом все проявления активности объекта необходимо считать спонтанными или случайными, факты таких проявлений не поддаются систематизации и классифицированию. Любые попытки воздействовать на объект с целью дальнейшего исследования его свойств и параметров приводят к слиянию исследователя с объектом. Силовое взаимодействие с объектом с применением новейших систем вооружения бесперспективно».

Короткий текст, положивший конец всем мучениям Дарта Вейдера, еще мерцал на мониторе, когда он, отсмеявшись, обернулся к Люку:  
— Как ты думаешь, Хан пристрелит меня сразу, как увидит, или позволит тебе вставить хоть слово?..


End file.
